borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Willowtree problem
Good Afternoon (At least its afternoon here in the philippines), i've been experiencing problems with the willowtree software, the beta 10 version. I got locked out of the armory and tried editing my save file using willowtree. I open the program, set the quest with the "start loot" to 0, File -> Save As -> Exit, then i run borderlands. When i click on "single player", it crashes. I then thought "could it be that it's not just the quest..?", so i tried editing my backpack space to 100, File -> Save As -> Exit, run Borderlands. Go to single player and it still crashes. I need help here please :( -=cyber_rat=- 04:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You will have more luck asking for help on the se7ensins forums. People on this wiki have a particular.... distain for modders. Plus, you will find the XanderChaos there (he developed willowtree). I had this exact same issue. Never figured out what caused it and ended up just starting over. Keep your backup save in a safe place. What are you playing on? If you're playing on 360 you need a program to rehash and resign your save. This might be your problem, if not, try se7ensins Iran4edmund 05:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) - Thank you for the help. I don't really mod myself (I did revert my backpack at 63... didn't know the DLC3 claptrap can give an SDU upgrade :( And "no" i do not mod weapons, i find farming and looking for weapons part of the fun of the game which gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside when you find a good weapon... still no pearls though), i just had no choice with it because of the "start loot" thing... and internet here in the Philippines ain't exactly online game friendly so too bad for me. I play on PC btw and it's on the "Super-Marcus Sweep" when it happened. Just thought i could avoid the "Start Loot" by going around the very edges of the room.. i was wrong :( -=cyber_rat=- 09:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- If you're on the side missions, i.e. Super-Marcus Sweep or It's Like Christmas!, then you can simply delete the mission entirely, and restart it by talking to Marcus and killing Knoxx and basically doing the whole shit again. But if you're on Loot Larceny, then you're out of luck (you can't begin the mission again because the Expose munitions objective from Armory Assault gets turned in and activates Loot Larceny automatically; you'll have to co-op to check off Countdown Started and Boom, as WillowTree-editing the armory missions will not work. With regards to modding, yeah there are many extremes around these parts. Personally, I don't mind another backpack slot or hundred just to store rares, and I object against radical modders even after Patch 1.3.0, but there are also purists who refuse to touch the game files to any extent for any reason. So to hell with them. Anyhow, I digress. --Nagamarky 05:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Well.... I'm out of luck. It appears that it will crash when i click single player if "the save file has been tampered with willow". For some reason even if it is just an additional slotin the Storage deck or deleting the "Super Marcus-Sweep" quest from my file (and i did try both), it will crash regardless. I think my borderlands software is telling me it doesn't like willow. WOW... my software has better morals than i have apparently, it wants to be a purist. Anyhow, i just wanted to uncheck the darn thing just so i can loot the armory again, i guess that leaves me with craw -=cyber_rat=- 07:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm this is ringing some bells, i read somewhere that you cant just open up ya save edit it , save it and bam your away something to do with rehashing??? certiain programs you need to do something to your save after your edit to make it playable, ill look into it somemore.. 12:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) First time I tried the infinite armory time, I glitched the Steal Loot box, but deleting the entire quest solved it for me; I just went back to Marcus and got another start. ---Nagamarky